This application is a U.S. National Phase Application under 35 U.S.C. 371 of International Application No. PCT/JP01/07813 (not published in English) filed Sep. 19, 2001.
The present invention relates to a novel compound, 4,8-dodecadienedinitrile and a process for preparing the same, more specifically it is to provide a novel compound, 4,8-dodecadienedinitrile which is an intermediate for the preparation of 1,12-dodecanedicarboxylic acid or 1,12-dodecanediamine, etc. useful as a starting material for nylon 12 and a process for preparing the same.
The novel compound of the present invention can be used as an intermediate for the preparation of 1,12-dodecanedicarboxylic acid or 1,12-dodecanediamine, etc. useful as a starting material for nylon 12.
The compound of the present invention has never been known and is a novel compound.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel compound, 4,8-dodecadienedinitrile.
The present invention relates to a novel compound, 4,8-dodecadienedinitrile represented by the following formula (1): 
wherein 
each means a cis or trans bond.
Also, the process for preparing the above-mentioned compound of the present invention comprises reacting a 2-alkoxy-5,9-cyclododecadienone oxime or a 2-halogeno-5,9-cyclododecadienone oxime with formic acid and hydroxylamine.